


Stayed away too long

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, First Dates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd, Erica, and Stiles take each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stayed away too long

**Author's Note:**

> For [everything-is-doomed](http://everything-is-doomed.tumblr.com), who asked for Boyd, Erica, and Stiles going on their first date :)


End file.
